


Domestic Hell:  Christmas

by enginerd



Series: Domestic Hell [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, AU - domestic life, Christmas, Dog - Freeform, F/F, Fake Relationship, Fluff, cooking shaw, nurse Shaw - Freeform, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enginerd/pseuds/enginerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of the Domestic Hell series where Shaw and Root are married stuck in suburbia under the Machine's cover. Set between Seasons 3 and 4. Root and Shaw get closer.  Bingo happens.  Christmas happens... but it doesn't really go as planned.  </p>
<p>OR: Root and Shaw are in suburbia playing bingo, stopping drug dealers, kicking ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Hell:  Christmas

**Domestic Hell:  Christmas**

_[20 days until Christmas]_

“You cooked?” Shaw asked surprised, walking into the house Root and her shared in suburbia.  It was a sick joke from the Machine when they were forced to flee New York due to Samaritan coming into power.  Jack was there immediately, their 45pound black and white six-month old poodle mix, begging for attention, clearly pleased she was home.  She let him jump on her for a minute or two, tail wagging crazily, before scratching behind his ears and demanding he get it down.  She looked up and saw what looked to be a tornado had swept into their kitchen.  Root was like a car wreck with a spatula, and she wasn’t exactly sure she wanted to look away. 

“Yeah, I figured since I got off work early, you deserved a little bit of a break.  Especially as I know the kids are becoming a bit more hellacious as winter break is coming around.”  She was referring to Shaw’s job as school nurse at the local elementary school.  Sweat was clinging to Root’s forehead which only proved to concern her more.  “You’ve got a glass of whiskey chilling in the freezer.”   

Shaw eagerly dropped her bag near the back door and threw the keys in the key bowl before heading to the freezer, giving Root a wide berth.  Definitely controlled chaos…or at least she hoped it was controlled.

The whiskey was spicy but cool against her tongue as it burned its way down her throat.  Definitely a nice reprieve from the day spent cleaning up snotty noses and vomit. She glanced over Root’s soldier to see that she was cooking what appeared to be spaghetti.  “Well it certainly looks edible, but I’ll go ahead and put the pizza guys on speed dial just in case.”

“Har, har, har.” Root glanced her way, a smile on her lips.  “Go take Jack out.  It should be ready by the time y’all are back.”

Sure enough, when they walked back in from their walk and threw the mail on the counter, Root was plating.  Her glass of whiskey already on the dining room table.  

“Perfect timing,” She remarked, the whiskey already warming her body and loosening her tongue.

Root seemed satisfied with the compliment, flashing her a large grin that reached her eyes. 

She liked that smile.  It reached her eyes and looked genuine.  _Real._ There were times, she’d noticed, over the past several weeks that she had different levels of smiles.  Smirks and halfcocked ones versus shy ones and confident ones.  Even if they looked very similar they all had a different meaning. And the smile that Root just sent her way was one of pure happiness.  And Shaw found that she liked that smile the most. 

To her surprise the spaghetti was edible, to the point where she actually had seconds.  “Who knew you could cook?”

“I’m a woman of many talents… I thought you’d already figured that out.” Root winked, pushing her empty plate back.

“Whatever, it just means that you’re sharing the load going forward.” Shaw didn’t wait for a reply as she grabbed their plates and took them to be cleaned.

Root followed her into the kitchen, leaning far too close as she placed her plate in the sink.  “Why would I do that?  You just look so good wielding a knife.” 

Shaw ignored her, refusing to give into the constant flirting. And she meant _constant_.  It wasn’t that she _hated_ it.  Maybe kind of liked it?  _No.  Definitely not… maybe?_

She finished cleaning the rest of the plates and went back to the mail, taking a sip from her freshly refilled glass of whiskey – thanks to Root.  A particularly ugly looking parcel caught her eye.  Breaking the wax seal pressed with an AH on it – _who the fuck sends a letter with a wax seal?  -_ she immediately dropped it as if it was on fire when she caught sight of what was inside. 

“We’re not going.”  It was a Bingo Christmas Party invitation from the Hendrix’s that looked like it had been shot with a glitter canon.  Several cartoon reindeer were playing bingo while caricatures of Alison and Donnie with exaggerated martini glasses laughed in the background.  Hideously gaudy was an understatement.   

“Oh god no.  I don’t want to go!” Root emphatically agreed, coming to look over her shoulder.  

“Good. Because I would sit through back to back colonoscopies before going to that.”  

“Patient or doctor?”

Taking a sip of whiskey, “Both.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_[18 days until Christmas]_

“He’s only getting neutered.  Snip, snip.”  Root tried to assure a fidgety Shaw but she couldn’t help but feel nervous herself.  

Jack was sitting panting between Shaw’s legs as they waited to be seen by the vet.  Shaw was furiously petting behind his ears as her leg bounced up in down to a rhythm only a metal drummer could match.

“Jack?” A vet technician asked coming around the corner, a friendly look on her face. 

Shaw shot her a murderous look and Root watched as she physically reeled back in fear.  She quickly squeezed her leg in warning before replying with a smile she hoped would soothe the situation but likely not, “That’s us.” 

Standing, she had to physically wrench the leash out of Shaw’s hands before giving it to the vet tech, whispering, “It’ll be fine.” 

“He-He’ll be-be-be ready probably around 4ish,” The vet tech stammered rushing out of the room with Jack in tow.  They watched as Jack struggled to go with her, tail down, clearly not pleased to be leaving his pack and going with this stranger.

“See, he’ll be fine!”  Root tried to soothe even though her own worry was kicking in.   

Shaw huffed and slammed open the glass door, heading out to the car.  It was only 8 in the morning, meaning she had 8 hours until she got to see her dog again.  

“Come on.” Root said grabbing Shaw by the wrist and pushing her towards the passenger door.  “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“No way you’re driving.”  Shaw stopped just short of the driver side door, refusing to be moved. 

Root moved closer, “Surprise or you drive?  You choose.” 

“I drive.  It’s not that hard of a choice.” She was actively trying to ignore the little puffs of minty breath that were sending chills down her spine.

Root smiled, a challenge in her eye as she let a hand smooth down Shaw’s jacket front and stop on her hip, surprised when she wasn’t immediately pushed off.  “I promise you’ll like it.”  Her voice dropping an octave as her eyes bore into Shaw’s. 

Shaw gazed back, unfazed.  That was until Root’s gaze dipped to her lips, a tongue jutting out to wet them, her intentions well understood.  Her eyes narrowed, before she pushed Root off and went to the passenger side. “Whatever.”

***

“Oh yeah,” Shaw whispered to herself as she stared out at _Top Gun Shooting Range_.  It was a large beige brick building with glass doors and a giant six foot by six foot shot up target above it.  She was in heaven.

Root had a smug look on her face as she came to meet her with a with a black bag over her shoulder. 

“Oh please tell me there are guns in that bag.” Shaw made grabby hands for the bag but Root stepped back, toying with her as she led the way to the entrance of the range.  

“Hi Jerry.  It’s Jennifer.”  Root called out, introducing herself and reaching a hand out to the older man behind the counter. “We spoke last week?” 

“Oh yes, we’ve got you set up.  Bays 4 and 5.  Just need you to sign a few forms and you’re free to go.” His tired blue eyes sparkling before putting two clipboards in front of the women.  “Do you need any bullets?”

Root nodded.  “We’ll do a couple of hundred bullets of .45 autos, hundred 12 gauge shells, and maybe a couple hundred of the 124gr 9mm bullets.” 

The old man reeled back in shock but gathered the bullets anyway, putting a huge dent in his inventory.  Shaw eagerly snatched them up and headed behind the marked doors while Root threw the cash on the counter – _hundreds of dollars of cash_. 

“That’ll be all,” Root plastered a sweet smile on her face when she noticed the older gentleman following her.  He nodded warily, finally getting the impression that they wanted to be left alone and let them be.

Root was pleased to see that they were the only two at the range that morning and quickly opened the bag.  You could have sworn it was Christmas morning, wrapped in her favorite food, with fireworks shooting out, the way Shaw’s face lit up.  She eagerly grabbed her USP Compact and quickly loaded the clip with bullets.   In a flash, Shaw turned and lit up the target 25 yards away, a look of pure satisfaction on her face. 

Root couldn’t help but feel the same elation as she grabbed her two favorite pistols and loaded them just as easily and fired at her own target.  She’d miss the sounds of bullets flying without the muzzle of a silencer from her hand.   

Hours passed.  Cheap vending food was eaten and more shots fired.  Competitions were created and each woman traded wins and laughs.  

Shaw reflected silently while watching Root attempt to hit the pigeon clays on the shotgun range 10 times in a row, a feat she just accomplished, when she found herself smiling bigger than she had in… forever.  She wasn’t a smiler.   Not since… She shook her head – she just didn’t smile.  

But today, with Root, she couldn’t stop.  Couldn’t stop the warm feeling that was filling her body.  The way she knew with every fiber in her being that she didn’t want to be anywhere else.  Not even in New York chasing down numbers.  She was completely and utterly content.  And that thought scared her the most. 

“Pull!” Root yelled and Shaw pressed the simultaneous A and B buttons on the remote control trigger for the final pair. Two orange clays the size of tiny saucer plates flew through the air, Root lining up expertly.  She squeezed the trigger and within a second, the first clay was shattered.  Making a quick adjustment, she lined up on the second and let a shell fly. 

Shaw cackled!  Watching as the clay fell and shattered on the ground, unhindered in its flight. 

“Son of a bitch.” Root muttered, as she unloaded the shotgun, the casings flying into the nearby trashcan.

“I do believe that means I won?” Shaw gloated, as Root took off her earmuffs, a range requirement that Jerry had already chastised them on several times.  Root wiped away the slight bead of sweat that had formed on her brow despite the near freezing temperatures.

“Yes, Sameen.” She gave her a placating look even though she was anything but pleased. “You won. Happy?”

Shaw stared into her eyes, realizing how close they were, her smile slowly sliding from her face.  “Yes.” She looked away, taking in the range and the building, reflecting on the day.  She met her eyes again, this time much more seriously, “Thank you.”

Root was taken aback, unsure of how to take this version of Shaw.  Root watched as Shaw’s gaze dipped down to her lips.     _Was this really happening?  Was Shaw about to kiss her unabated without the excuse of alcohol or circumstance?_ Shaw’s lips twitched into a comfortable smirk, leaning in slowly towards her.  All she could do was wait, her body vibrating with anticipation.  

A ring sounded from Shaw’s jacket pocket making her laugh under her breath before stepping back.  Watching the range of emotions that flashed across Root’s face before it settled on annoyance. 

“Yeah?”  She answered. 

“Hi this is Central Animal Hospital calling to let you know that Jack did great and is ready for pickup.” A voice said on the phone.  Shaw replied her thanks and hung up the phone, unloading her guns and putting them back in the bag.

“Time to go get our pup,” Shaw said looking back towards Root.

For once, Root kept her mouth shut and didn’t tease Shaw about the slip.  _Our pup.  Our house._ It was a slip that kept happening more and more.  Not to mention the rings both of them now wore.  They weren’t fancy, silver bands that looked like the metal was braided together, sitting on their left ring finger.  Shaw had said it was for the cover, but every time Root spotted her touching or playing with the ring absentmindedly, she couldn’t help the way her heart hoped it was something different. 

_Maybe it was different now?_

***

"He looks ridiculous," Shaw said glancing down at the tail wagging, albeit a little bit slower, pup below her.  Jack was wearing a soft blue cone around his head so he could avoid licking his stitches.  "He looks like a flower."

"I think he looks more like a satellite."  Root bent down and scratched under his chin.  She put her face close to his as he nuzzled and licked her cheek, clearly happy to be reunited. 

Shaw took the leash from the vet tech, half listening as the young woman stuttered out instructions on wound care and the different medications he was now going to have to take to avoid infection.  She didn’t care.  She was doing her own checks.  Peering into his eyes to see any cloudiness or lack of lucidity.  Then checking the stiches to make sure there weren’t any missed spots or incorrect overlap.  They weren't great, clearly done by an amateur, but they'd do. 

Root caught her doing her checks but didn't say anything as she smirked knowingly. _Once a doctor, always a doctor._     

"Come on Jack. Let's go home." Shaw announced. 

***

Shaw was absentmindedly running her hands over Jack’s neck and back as he lay partially in her lap on the couch.  Together they were watching some cop show where there was a hacker that seemed to get information within seconds.  Root had insisted on it but she wasn’t even paying attention, her head buried in her laptop on the other side of the couch.

“This is so stupid.  She’s not even typing!” Shaw complained, Jack popping up annoyed at the outburst.  He jumped down gingerly and went and nosed Root who scratched under his chin briefly before going back to her computer.  Jack huffed and went to lie in front of the fireplace that was keeping the winter chill away.     

“You’re not even watching.  What are you doing?” Shaw’s annoyance reaching a peak. 

“What?” Root looked up.  “Huh?”

Shaw rolled her eyes.  “This show.  Why are we watching it?  You’re not even watching it.”

“Yeah.  Sorry.  I’ve seen this episode.  It’s the mother that did it.”  Root buried her head back in her computer. 

Shaw threw her hands up in exasperation.  “Awesome.  And now I really don’t care.” Root ignored her.  Her fingers flying across the keyboard.   “What are you doing anyway?” Shaw moved closer, trying to sneak a peek but Root moved it away before she could see anything.

“Nothing!” Root quickly closed the laptop and put it aside, enjoying how close they now were.  “Nothing. You need to see.”

Shaw rolled her eyes.  “What?  Getting your nightly porn in?”

“Nah – I prefer the real thing.” Her eyes raked down Shaw’s body making her sit back, putting some distance between them.  “Now that you’ve got my attention though, what would you like?”

Nothing about that question was innocent and Shaw hated how her body reacted to the attention and the words.  She rolled her eyes and reached for her beer, annoyed when she realized it was empty. 

Root noticed, “If you need something to cool you off, I could help with that. … Or I could speed it up, make you sweat from something besides the fire.”

Shaw growled something primal in her throat.  Now very annoyed how her body seemed to be throbbing.  She tried to think of anything… anything to get her mind off of it.  _Jack!_

“What do you think Jack would sound like if he had a voice?”

Root laughed heartily and her body warmed even more.  _Damnit that wasn’t supposed to happen!_ Her heart swelling even more as she watched the way Root’s skin seemed to glow in the low firelight.  _Fuck._

“What do I think Jack would sound like if he had a voice?” Root repeated.  “Hmmm, I’m thinking,” She lowered her voice a few octaves, “Hey mom could you keep it down?  I’m highly drugged and need to sleep?”

Shaw tried to stop the smile that slid across her face but it was unmistakable.  “Nah… I’m thinking it’s more like,” she raised her voice multiple octaves to give it an almost helium like sound, “I don’t really know what happened today but I have a feeling I’m not going to like it!”

Root howled with laughter, clutching her sides.  Shaw joining her when she watched an annoyed Jack got up and head upstairs, trying to find some peace.  

After several seconds they calmed down, Shaw staring into her eyes.  Her heart was racing and her body warming again.  She knew what it meant but refused to believe it. 

“I’m taking a shower.” She stood, grabbing her empty beer bottle.  “Thanks again for today.” 

“Of course.” Root smiled her way, recognizing the same look in her eyes that she was sure she was feeling inside.  

_Fuck._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_[14 days until Christmas]_

“Bobby, I know it’s the last day of school before winter break but this is getting ridiculous – how many slingshots is it now?”  Shaw confiscating yet another one of them. 

“…Six, Mrs. Grey.” Bobby Myers replied.  He wasn’t a bad kid.  Kind of genius actually with all the different variations of slingshots she’d collected.  In any other situation she may be asking for tips but she was supposed to be a disciplinarian.  _Whatever._

“Look just stop bringing them to school.  Or at least stop letting me catch you.”

The boy’s face lit up, catching the loophole.  “Yes, Mrs. Grey!”

“Whatever, get out of here.”

She went back to scanning the other kids on the playground.  There must have been a hundred of them all climbing the jungle gyms, merry-go-rounds, and play ground systems.  Like little ants colonizing a piece of land.

She watched as one boy, Connor, climbed to the highest part of the jungle gym.  Standing on top, he addressed the rest of his friends.  _Oh boy._ Just as suddenly as he got his speech out, he was on the ground crying.  _And there it is._

Running towards them, she pushed past the crowd that had formed and kneeled down in front of the wailing child. 

“Where does it hurt?” She asked. 

“E-everywhere” He answered. _Well that’s not very helpful, is it?_ She looked him over and saw that he was clutching his left arm.

“Connor, right?”

“Yes ma’am.” _Oh a polite boy._   

“Where does it hurt the most, Connor?”

He tried to hold up his left arm but flinched and yelped in pain. “My-my-my arm.”

“Alright, I think we may have a fracture or a break.  Let’s get you to the nurse’s office.”

“Connor, what’s your last name?”

“Hendrix.” 

_Fuck._ That’s where she remembered him.  Alison Hendrix and Donnie Hendrix. _This was their son._

***

“Thank you so much Sameen for staying with him.” Alison was on their doorstep, pie in hand.  “He really was very appreciative even when the ambulance came.  Hearing how you rode with him all the way to the hospital. It’s just a mother’s nightmare hearing that call but knowing you—“ Alison clutched her chest.  “Knowing you were there.  I couldn’t think of anyone else I’d want with my child.”

It was taking everything in Shaw not to roll her eyes.  She could see Root hiding just to the left of the front door, holding back laughter.  She wanted to punch her in the face.   _In her stupid face._

She gave Alison a fake smile although Alison took it as genuine. “Yes.  Not a problem. Thank you for the pie.”

She took the pie from her hands but Alison took that as an invitation for a hug and now Shaw really wanted to punch Root in the face. She was physically doubled over, silent wails of laughter coming out of her. _I’m going to kill her._

Blindly hugging the other woman, she stepped back, “Well – uh I’ve got to start dinner so uh have a good night.”

“Oh of course!”  Just before she went to close the door, Alison stopped her, “Oh!  I haven’t seen your RSVP for the Christmas Bingo.  You have to come!  Please I insist.  You’ve got a VIP spot right next to us, especially after everything.”

_Not a chance in hell._  “Oh right… uh we’re still checking dates.”

“No problem!  Just let me know!”

She shut the door and Root let out a raucous laugh. 

“I hate you.” 

“But why?  You’re such a hero, Sameen.”  Root clutched her own chest, playfully swooning. 

Shaw stalked off, pie in hand.

“Oh come on Sameen.  Are you actually going to tell me what happened?”  Root followed her into the kitchen.

“Kid fell off of jungle gym. Broke arm.  Rode in ambulance to hospital.  Listened to a wailing Alison for multiple hours.  Came home to my dog still looking ridiculous in a cone.” She grabbed a fork from the drawer and dug it into the pie, not bothering to cut it. 

“Oh—your dog?” Root raised an eyebrow.  “Weren’t you the one who wanted to take him back?”

Shaw ignored her, taking another bite.  Just then Jack walked into the kitchen, clearly ready to be fed. She put down her fork and grabbed his bowl, filling it with kibble and then opening the fridge where some boiled chicken she made a few days ago was in a Tupperware container.  She topped the kibble with it, Jack salivating at every movement, before she put it back on the ground for him.

Root watched the entire exchange, “Yeah, okay.  He’s your spoiled dog.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_[12 days until Christmas]_

 “Look, there’s a spot.” Root pointed to a very small parking spot where someone had parked over the adjacent line.

“Too small.”  Shaw replied, passing it up.

Root huffed, sitting back in her seat, arms crossed.  “Oh come on.  Just pick one.” They’d been trying to find a parking spot now for 10 minutes. 

“This place is packed.  You’d be lucky if we even find one.” 

She finally found one, stopping and putting her blinker on waiting for someone backing out.  “Take your time.” She muttered sarcastically as they seemed to read an entire novel before putting on their reverse lights and easing out of the parking spot.  The car cleared the spot and she went to pull it, but a car whipped out of nowhere and stole it.  “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!”

She laid on her horn, loud and long as a 40-year-old man with a hipster beard stepped out of his Mercedes.  He looked her way and flipped her the bird before walking towards the entrance of the mall.

“Oh hell no.” She put the car in park ready to get out and really show this guy her Christmas spirit but Root’s hand stopped her.  

“Don’t.  You’ll expose yourself…” Shaw didn’t care.  It was time this man learned some respect. That was until Root continued.  “You’ll expose me.”

Root’s grip on Shaw’s hand was gentle but you could have sworn it was holding back a lion. The car felt warm with the tension.  Root continued, trying to lighten the mood.  “We’ll get you a pretzel!”

Finally, Shaw put the car back in drive and began to search for another spot while Root breathed a sigh of relief.   _Thank god for pretzels._

***

A pretzel in Shaw’s hand and a coke in the other, together she and Root walked through the hordes of mall crowds.   

“Good lord, don’t these people know to get their presents early to avoid this?” Shaw mused aloud, taking a bite of the pretzel.   

Root flicked a playful glance her way. “Oh have you already gotten your Christmas presents?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Shaw’s face giving nothing away.  

Root smiled, clearly pleased.  She was enjoying this different side of Shaw.  This carefree Shaw.  This Shaw that had clearly started to accept this life they were living. 

Passing through the perfume counters, Shaw got hit with a wave of perfume. Coughing, “What the hell?”

The perfume girl freaked under her frightening gaze and flew back behind the counter, hoping the glass cabinets would protect her.

“God I smell like a cheap day hooker.” She grabbed her jacket and brought it to her nose, catching a whiff of herself.  “That job must be horrible.  Smiling.  Spritzing.  Can you even shower enough to get it off of you?”

Root was ignoring her.  Her gaze locked on a payphone that was ringing nonstop several yards from them. 

When Shaw finally clued in, she spoke, “Well that’s certainly interesting.”

That was all Root needed and she was on her way, striding over.  Picking it up, she heard the familiar tones of the Machine’s cryptic voice.  “Hotel.  Echo. November. Delta. Romeo. India. Xray.” 

Root snorted an incredulous smile on her face, before she handed the phone over and let Shaw hear the repeat transaction. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Shaw breathed out, dropping the phone and letting it dangle against the metal receiver.   

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_[10 days until Christmas]_

“My, my Sameen.” Root’s eyes raked up and down Shaw’s body that was currently wrapped in a thigh length black dress.  It fit her perfectly with a deep v-neck and barely-there straps. “You clean up beautifully.”

“Red.” Shaw glanced up and down Root’s own thigh length dress that was more halter style that showed off plenty of milky white skin.  “What—you want the whole world to notice you tonight?”

Root smirked and winked, “Maybe not the whole world.” She began tracing her fingertip from just below her collarbone to stop deep in the V-neck of her dress, watching as Shaw’s eyes followed every stroke. “Just you.”

Shaw ignored her, even though her body was doing anything but that as she threw Root’s jacket her way and grabbed her own.  “You coming?”

_I wish._ “Yup.”

*** 

“Jennifer, Sameen!  I’m so glad you could make it!”  Alison called out, spotting them immediately as they walked into the Christmas Bingo Party. 

They both plastered as genuine smiles as they could as Alison led them to the potluck table to deposit their dish.  It was homemade cornbread stuffing that Shaw seemed to whip up without breaking a sweat.  A skill that Root was appreciating a little too much as her pants were tighter than she was used to lately. 

“Cornbread stuffing!  God that looks amazing!”  Alison almost yelled as she took off the cover and breathed in the smell.  

Shaw smiled but she didn’t think it worked as she caught Root laughing quietly beside her.  She put a well-placed elbow into her side, making her cough a little too loudly, catching the attention of Alison. 

“Oh no, are you okay?  Let’s get you a drink.”  Alison didn’t wait for a reply as she grabbed Root’s arm and guided her towards the drinks table.  Shaw couldn’t help the feeling of satisfaction that came over her when she saw Root’s pleading look.   

They were here because the Machine had given them a call that simply said, “Hendrix” which meant that someone named Hendrix needed their help… or was about to do something monstrously stupid. They had no idea which Hendrix it was but had pretty much reasoned it was either Alison or Donnie.  Root had even bet on Alison, remembering back to a crossword she’d done a few weeks ago that featured both Alison and Hendrix.  Shaw figured that was just an odd coincidence.  But Root had kept saying, “This is why.  This is why we’re here!”  Her excitement at finally having a purpose was starting to become a little too infectious.  Even Shaw had a little bounce in her step as she packed her gun in a little clutch, itching to use it. 

Casing the crowd and the building, Shaw took in the patrons.  Most everyone looked to be several drinks in and on the way to way-to-tipsy-to-be-saying-these-things town so she moved on to the location.  It was a large event space with what looked like three exits; the main entrance, a back exit, and a side exit out to a blocked in patio.  The potluck table was located in the back with the bar.  There were several long tables with bingo cards and judging how people were getting seated, it appeared they were getting ready to start soon. 

“Hey Sameen, right?” Shaw tensed, it was Donnie.  She nodded and tried to smile but she was sure it looked like a grimace. _Definitely not a smile._

“You should sit with us,” Donnie smiled, gesturing to a table that was doused in glitter in tinsel.  

_No. No. No._ But the soldier in her that vowed to help people a long time ago nodded anyway. _God I need a drink._  

“Oh great— You found seats by us!” Alison yelled over a teeny-bopper singing some Reindeer song that was pumping way too loud through the speakers. Together, her and Donnie sat across from her as Shaw spotted Root trailing behind Alison with two drinks and desperate ‘rescue me’ eyes. 

She set the drink next to Shaw and quickly schooled her features back to being interested in whatever Alison said.  Shaw was impressed as she found that ability to switch into feigned interest a foreign concept to her.  She didn’t care.  Never could care.  _Except when it came to Root._   Her brain helpfully reminded before she slammed half of her drink down.  

Shaw was doing anything to get her mind off how close Root was sitting.  There were 10 stacks of 9 games of Bingo in front of each chair and a paint dabber resting on each of the stacks.  

“Alright party people!  Are you ready for some biiiinnnnggggoooooo?” The DJ said enthusiastically, causing the crowd to cheer along.  Root and Shaw shared a discreet look of disdain as he started to explain the first game. 

The first number was called and Shaw found herself yanking open the dabber and pounding it against the cards.  The second number was called and suddenly she found herself grabbing Root’s unused cards and started to dab hers too.  

“Wow… you are really getting those numbers,” Donnie said uncomfortably as Shaw shook the table with each number called.  

She paid him no attention, though.  She was in a bingo trance.  Suddenly someone in the crowd yelled “Bingo!” and Shaw felt her entire body heat with rage. 

Root caught the look, placing a hand on Shaw’s leg, whispering her name in warning.

She gave her a frustrated look, ripping off the used paper and dabbing the ‘free’ spaces immediately, ready for the next game.  She noticed that Root hadn’t removed her hand, but before she could whisper something disparaging, the first number was called and she’d gone back into her bingo trance.   It had nothing to do with the fact that she may enjoy Root’s hand on her thigh.  _Nope._  

“So how did you two meet?” Alison asked looking at the pair expectantly.  

Shaw ignored her preferring the bingo over the company, leaving Root to deal with the ensuing lie to come. 

“We met in a hotel.  The hotel had screwed up and given me her key instead.  A mistaken identity type of thing.  Fireworks ensued.” Root lied. 

Shaw bit back a chuckle.  _That’s one way to put it._  

“What about you?” Root finished. 

“High school sweethearts. She couldn’t resist me.” Donnie said, looking dreamily at Alison.   Alison laughed and hit him lightly on the shoulder, following it up with a kiss on his cheek. 

Root fought against the urge to roll her eyes in disgust. 

“What about your first date?”  Alison asked.

Root panicked, her mind searching for a suitable lie. 

“Root had a business trip in Alaska and asked if I wanted to go.  Didn’t really have anything going on, so went with her.  Good trip.”  Shaw replied, never missing a number.

Root flashed a blinding smile Shaw’s way but she knew she was too engrossed in the game to catch it. 

“Bingo!”  Shaw yelled, elation filling her as she held up the almost completely covered card.  “What did I win?” Shaw asked, glancing toward Root and Alison.

Within seconds, a basket full of massage oils and a questionable looking massager was delivered to her.  Her expression dropped while Root had trouble holding back a snort of laughter.

“Hush.” Shaw said catching Root’s expression.

“What?” Root gave her an innocent look. “It’ll be good for you. Help with the tension.”

***

“So who knew you were such a bingo aficionado?” Root teased, holding up her latest prize – a Go-Pro camera.  They were the last ones sitting at the bingo table while most everyone had congregated back at the food table or started dancing.   

Shaw was ignoring her though, watching Donnie and Alison across the large hall.  Their body language was suggesting they were having an argument. 

“Shut up.” She spared a glace her way, then went back toward the couple.  “Looks like there is trouble in paradise.” She gestured towards the perfect couple.  

“Oh come on, that massager is definitely a necessity.” Root was watching the couple but refused to let the teasing stop.  Her hand was back on Shaw’s thigh, moving further north with each word. She was watching Shaw closely trying to get a reaction, but when she didn’t get one it only proved to spur her on further. 

Shifting closer, she whispered, “So our first date, huh?  Alaska?” Root smirked, her fingertips still tracing the bare skin on Shaw’s thigh.  “So how many dates have we had exactly?” 

Shaw’s sharp intake of breath when she found a particularly ticklish spot was the only indication that she was listening.  Her eyes never leaving their mark.   

“Alison just stormed out.  Try not to let anyone steal my stuff.” Shaw shifted away, leaving a very frustrated Root behind.   

Shaw followed Alison to the parking lot, making sure to keep her distance and stay hidden in the shadows.  Alison seemed to grab a large yellow envelope from her car and then walk right up to a white van where 4 men with tattoos stood waiting. 

By Alison’s relaxed body language, it appeared this wasn’t their first meeting.  She handed over the money and received a black duffle.  From her vantage point, she couldn’t see what was inside but she’d watched enough of these deals go down that she suspected some sort of illegal paraphernalia.  

Alison turned to leave, seemingly trusting her drug dealer friends when one of them pulled out a gun.  _Surprise, Surprise._ Shaw quickly pulled her own and screwed in the silencer. 

She heard a commotion and Alison turned, clearly surprised to see the gun.  Dropping the bag with a yelp, she put her hands up. 

Shaw was just out of ears reach so couldn’t hear the exchange but from what she could see she figured it was a money issues as they threw the envelope back at her.  It was time to step in.  She pocketed her gun so she could easily grab it if needed and started to pretend to be drunk, stumbling toward the group. 

“Party in the USAAAAAAAAAAAA!” She began singing and ran right into Alison who shrieked, startled. 

“Alison? Oh my God!  Is that you?”  She giggled, grabbing on to her shoulders for “balance”.  Alison was confused and very concerned that her perfect housewife façade was fading, eyes wide and scared.

“Who are your friends?” Shaw slurred turning her “drunken” gaze toward the drug dealers.  They shifted uncomfortably, hiding their guns behind their back.  “Oh my gosh, you’re so strong!” Shaw stumbled toward the leader who had the gun trained on Alison earlier, using his biceps to stay upright. 

He shrugged her off and pushed her toward Alison, raising his voice over Shaw’s “giggling”, “Enough.  You tried to play me and no one plays me.”  The dealer raised his gun at both Shaw and Alison.

Shaw straightened immediately and smirked, “I’d hoped you’d do that.”

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as she quickly pushed aside his gun and landed a punch to his nose, a knee to his gut, and an elbow to the back of the head, knocking him out.  The other three dealers, leveled their guns at her as Alison screamed in fear.  She pulled out her gun before they could react and shot out the two other guy’s legs, turning back to the other man. 

She hesitated.  The other dealer had his arm wrapped around a screaming Alison and a gun pointed at her head. 

“Put it down,” He huffed out. 

Shaw weighed her options.  There was no way she could get a bullet off without him reacting.  She was screwed.  Finally, she flipped the safety on and put the gun on the cool, slightly damp concrete.

Leveling a bored gaze at the man, “Now what?”

His gaze was flicking wildly between her, Alison, and his colleagues who were either wailing in pain or knocked out.

“Down on the ground!” He yelled. 

“No.” Shaw replied.

He leveled his gun on her. 

_Good_.  That was what she wanted; the gun off of the number and on to her.  Now she just needed an idea that didn’t involve her death. 

Then she felt it.  The shift that came when she knew that she wasn’t alone.  She smiled at the dealer and the gun. 

“Why are you smiling?” He yelled.  His voice shaking with uncertainty. 

Suddenly, he shrieked with pain and fell to his knees.  A bullet hole where his left knee used to be. 

“Hi sweetie.” Root called, stepping into the light.

“You know I had this under control.”

“Oh I’m sure.  Just was getting cold waiting for you to do something.” Root replied, kicking away the guns.

Shaw rolled her eyes and walked toward the man who used to have the gun against Alison’s head.  “You come after her again, the bullet won’t be in your knee.”

He nodded, fear in his eyes.  He’d never do that again… well as long as Alison didn’t try to play drug dealer again.

Shaw could hear Root talking to Alison as she walked closer.  “So what did we learn?”

“Don’t deal drugs.” Alison cried, her makeup completely ruined and her perfect image façade totally faded. 

“Good plan,” Root replied and started to walk away, Shaw catching up with her. 

Together, they walked back to their car in silence. Just as they were about to pull out, Shaw stopped the car suddenly, the seatbelt digging into her shoulder. 

She turned and looked pointedly at Root, “Where’s my stuff?”

Root laughed, “In the trunk.” 

Breathing a sigh of relief, she started back on their journey home.  What neither of them noticed was the camera blinking silently in the corner of the parking lot that clearly saw the whole exchange. 

***

They often didn’t go to sleep at the same time, preferring to avoid the awkwardness of climbing into bed together.  If they fell asleep apart, they could pretend sleeping together was a necessity rather than a luxury.  Even though they’d had multiple weeks of making the nursery which still laid untouched into a second bedroom. They didn’t like to admit it but they liked sleeping together.  Liked having the comfort of a warm body next to them, whether they admitted or not.  They definitely would never admit it.  … _Well Root might._

But tonight, they were climbing into bed together and it was like it was the first night all over again. 

Root was reveling in the awkwardness, “You know I could get some of that massage oil out, maybe rub down some of those muscles.  Celebrate the save tonight?”  Her gaze lazily made its way up and down Shaw’s body. 

She could feel her expression turn sour despite her body pulsing wildly. She ignored her and climbed into bed, turning off her lamp light immediately.

Root chuckled softly and followed suit.  Darkness and silence fell over the pair as they each tried to get comfortable.  After several seconds of switching positions, Shaw huffed in annoyance.

“Can I help you?” Root said, amusement in her tone.  

“Stop being weird.” Shaw rolled even farther away from her, staring up at the ceiling. 

“How am I being weird, Sameen?” Root replied, getting closer, her fingers lightly stroking Shaw’s arm as she stared out to the shape that was Shaw. 

“You just are.  I’m about to go sleep downstairs.”

“No you’re not.”  

Shaw knew that was true.  She wouldn’t go downstairs, she couldn’t quite admit why and was annoyed that Root knew why even before she knew herself but she wouldn’t go.  Regardless, she pushed off her hand.

Unfortunately for her, Root was calling her bluff as her hand went right back to rest on Shaw’s waist.  Again it was pushed off, but when Shaw pushed it off, she had to used too much force and found herself closer to Root than she anticipated.  Her body sparked with need as her clothed breasts glanced over Root’s.  Not letting go of her hand, she pulled it around Root’s body, holding her in place and squeezing their bodies tightly together. 

“Stop.” Shaw’s tone deadly serious. 

Root smiled, glancing towards Shaw’s lips. 

“Okay,” she said.  “But you’re the one holding me now…”

Shaw immediately pulled back, turning away from Root. 

Root huffed, “You’re no fun.”

Shaw ignored her, silently trying to steady her heart that was beating like a freight train in her chest.  It was a scary prospect, knowing that her feelings were no longer a want or a causal care but a distinct need.   

***

Several hours later, Shaw found herself drifting off to sleep.  Her mind filling with the woman lying next to her and the thought of her long legs wrapped around her.  The feel of soft porcelain flesh against hers.  The way her moans would fill her ears and mouth.  The way her body would feel pressed tightly against hers.  The way she tasted on her lips…

She wasn’t surprised then when morning came and Jack started to restlessly move around the room, that she was wrapped around Root.  One arm lying protectively over her waist, pulling her closer.  But unlike the previous time, she wasn’t freaking out.  She was comfortable and didn’t want to move. Maybe it was the exhaustion or maybe she’d stopped fighting their attraction, either way – she didn’t move.

After several minutes, she felt Root shift under her.  She was awake. 

Now she was nervous.  She wasn’t in the mood for a sarcastic come on or teasing.  She liked this illusion of comfort and normalcy. Her body felt alive and electric as Root was slotted gently against her. 

Shaw was surprised as the seconds and minutes ticked off that Root stayed silent, even as her breathing changed and she knew without a doubt that she was awake.  Together they laid in comfortable silence until Jack whined and shoved his nose into Root’s, trying to get her to take him out. 

Root whined, “No Jack that is definitely your Mom’s role.” 

Shaw chuckled behind her, her morning breath ghosting over her neck, causing goosebumps to form down to her toes.  Shaw made a move to get up but was stopped by Root grabbing her arm and pulling her closer against her back.

“No, you’re warm,” She whined.  Not ready to go back to the reality of them trading barbs trying to get the upper hand. 

Shaw chuckled again but didn’t make a move to get up.  She knew she’d never hear the ending of the inevitable teasing that was sure to come but for some reason, she didn’t care this morning. 

Time passed again and Root found herself drifting into peaceful sleep.  Just as she was over the edge of the sleeping cliff, she heard Jack whine even louder, as he began to climb into bed.  She shrieked as he tried to balance on her head or chest, finally choosing to lay on the small space between the edge of the bed and her body.  But just when she thought he'd drifted to sleep again, he started to whine louder and his still too large for his body paw would smack her face.

“Jack!” Root shrieked as she tried to hide her head under the covers. 

Shaw laughed louder and finally dislodged herself from Root, calling out to Jack to follow as she walked out the bedroom to take him outside. A content smile plastered on her face. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_[9 days until Christmas]_

“Curious.”  Greer drawled, staring at Samaritan’s screen. 

“Yes, sir?” Martine asked, her attention not wavering from cleaning her gun, ever the attentive soldier. 

“Samaritan seems to be fascinated with video footage from Upstate New York,” He replied leaning in closer.  “Seems drug dealers suffered knee injuries similar to what our Machine’s friends like to delve out.”  He leaned back again tilting his head toward the screen.  “Now why would drug dealers have wounds like these in Upstate New York?”

Martine put aside her rag and wire brush, looking towards the screen.  She took in the grainy footage and lack of sound. One thing was certain, the shots were clinically executed.  

Greer continued, “The footage is poor, and we can only partially see one face. It’ll take Samaritan time to clean it up.  How about you make a visit; see if you can find any anomalies that would constitute Samaritan's analysis.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_[5 days until Christmas]_

Root was having a particularly frustrating day at work. It was her last day before she took off for Christmas until after New Year’s, and predictably the day was dragging. 

“Have you tried restarting your computer?” She asked into her phone headset to a manager on another floor who couldn’t get his email to open up. 

Donnie Hendrix, her boss, had been so pleased with her skills that word had gotten out and now she was taking service calls from other managers in other business units.  She heard a confused response and then proceeded to explain how to restart a computer.  All the while she began to dig into a small foam stress ball the previous assistant had left behind.  She remembered laughing when she saw it on the desk when she’d first arrived thinking, why would you even need something like this?  It took her three hours to figure out why – so as not to throw the phone at her boss or out the window. 

She hated this job but she knew that she must play by the Machine’s rules.  She was here for a reason.  Now if only She’d get off her silent horse and tell her why.   One thing she did know was that having Shaw nearby was turning into a much better experience than she could have imagined.  Their relationship was slowly changing from one of total hate to mild tolerance to possibly something more.  That ‘something more’ was the thing that Root was most concerned with.  She’d always pushed their relationship into that direction but found that she was frightened to see that it was almost there.  She’d never been in a relationship—would she even know how it worked?  Would they end up trying to kill each other three seconds in? 

She found herself absentmindedly twirling the ring Shaw had given her on her ring finger.  It was just supposed to be for the cover, Shaw had assured her, but suddenly she was feeling the weight of it.  The weight of the feeling it sprung from her.  The feeling of belonging.  Of potential love.  And the way her heart wrapped around that last word, she maybe didn’t hate the thought.

She saw the time was five minutes until she could leave, the droning of the technically illiterate manager continuing in her good ear, so she cut him off.

“Here, I’m going to reset your email and it should work.” 

Root hacked into his computer, found the corrupt file, and repaired it before the clock struck Five. 

“You should be all set now.  Thank you for calling.  Have a good holiday.” Root said as cheerily as she could muster and hung up without waiting for a reply.  She quickly logged off and headed home. She had a relationship to figure out and a dog to snuggle. 

***

Root walked into their home to see Shaw in the living room putting ornaments onto a Christmas tree. 

“What?” She smiled, bending down to pet a very excited Jack.  “What are you doing?”

“I got a Christmas tree.” Shaw replied as if that explained everything.  Her eyes never leaving the tree. 

“I see that,” She came to stand beside her, looking up at the tree.  “I didn’t know you wanted a Christmas tree.”

Shaw spared Root a glance but didn’t stop her motions or let Root’s proximity affect her.   After several seconds, Root grabbed an ornament and helped to decorate the tree.  Root was struck by the simplicity of the situation.  That they were in a two story house that was in their (fake) names, decorating a Christmas tree, while a dog that loved them sat happily in a dog bed nearby.  She could feel her heart swell with happiness and…love.  Shaking the unfamiliar and frightening feeling off, she noticed they were out of ornaments to decorate. 

Stepping back, she took in their work.  The tree was around seven feet tall and looked beautiful.  Glittering with white lights and ornate glass ball ornaments.  A gold star stood regel and beautiful at the top of the tree.  Root would have given anything to have been able to watch Shaw put that star on top of the tree.     

“Wait are those personalized stockings hanging above the fireplace?” Root asked, coming over to let her hands trace their names where three stockings hung, each with either ‘Root’, ‘Sameen’, or ‘Jack’ on them.

“There was a woman doing live embroidery.” Shaw shrugged, putting all the ornament boxes into a large plastic container.  “You’ve clearly lost your assassin touch for not noticing that immediately.”

Root laughed and moved closer to Shaw.  “My, my, my, Sameen, you are full of surprises.”

Shaw allowed herself to fully look at Root now, taking in her skirt and heels.  Suddenly an image flashed across her mind of what Root would look like splayed out in front of the fireplace, one long heeled leg stretched over her shoulder… her fingers buried deep.   

Root raised an eyebrow as she watched Shaw’s skin flush.  Moving closer, she put a hand on Shaw’s shoulder, “You okay?”

Shaw shook her head, trying desperately to get the image out of her mind.  Avoiding eye contact, she grabbed the trash, “Yeah, I’m fine.  Going to take this to the garage.”

***

Shaw came back inside and found Root changed into long pajama pants and a long flannel shirt, lounging on the couch with Jack.  She tried not to let the disappointment show on her face but she knew it was there. Root was petting Jack but it was clear that her mind was lost in thought staring out at the Christmas décor in the living room. 

“I can feel you staring,” Root said after several seconds. 

“I’m not staring.” She replied indigently, ripping her eyes away from Root.

Root chuckled and let her eyes settle upon Shaw’s. She felt frozen by the gaze, unsure of what to do next.  Did she start dinner?  Go and sit by Root?  Take Jack for a walk?  Anything to escape this feeling. 

“I was sitting here trying to remember the last time I’d had a stocking with my name on it hanging over a fireplace.” Root let her eyes fall from Shaw’s face and settle back on the living room.  “Thank you.”  It was said in a voice a little above a whisper but Root was sure Shaw heard it. 

Shaw, as usual, didn’t know what to say so she settled for action, going into the kitchen and starting to make dinner. 

Root learned a long time ago, this was Shaw’s thing.  This was her way of showing she cared.  When they first moved into the house it was takeout almost exclusively for several days until one day it wasn’t.  Shaw blamed it on being tired of the takeout selection but she knew that wasn’t the case.  She’d seen Shaw’s apartment back in New York and the most she had in her fridge was a bottle of ketchup and a six pack of beer. 

She couldn’t help the tear that stung the corner of her eye. 

***

Dinner was plated and eaten in weird truncated conversations.  Each woman unsure of what to say. 

“So Christmas is on Thursday… and we’re both not working.”  Root tried.

“Yup.”  Shaw didn’t look up from her food.  It was barbecue shrimp and grits - a meal she’d perfected when she had a relevant number years ago in New Orleans.

Awkward silence fell over them again as Root picked at the food on her plate. 

Root grinned, “I’m surprised you put ‘Sameen’ on the stocking.  You hate when people call you that.”

She shrugged.

Root was starting to get frustrated.  One minute Shaw was making this huge romantic gesture, the next she was as frosty as the ground outside.  She was starting to hate the new direction their relationship was going. She wanted her eye rolling, innuendo hating woman back.  Just when she was about to say something, Shaw spoke up.

“Shaw seemed weird.  Sam’s not my name.  Sameen was the only option.”  She met Root’s eyes briefly before turning back to her food.

“I like it,” Root’s frustrations held at bay for a moment.

Another stretch of silence settled upon them. 

“No way in hell I was going to put Jennifer on your stocking.”  Shaw stated, shoveling another bite into her mouth.

Root chuckled, “Thank you.”

“Why’d you choose Root anyway?”  She looked up finally meeting Root’s eyes for the first time since they sat down. 

Root couldn’t take the seriousness in her gaze, looking away, her mind going back to when she was a kid.  “I liked the multiple definitions.  It suited me.  A root – the plant structure, hidden and growing underneath.  Often times greater and more powerful than the actual flowering plant portion.  Or the origin or source of something greater.  I knew I was destined for big things even as a kid hacker in Bishop.”  Pausing to roll her eyes, “or maybe I was just a cocky little shit and thought I should be.”

Root looked up to see Shaw staring at her so intently it made her breath hitch.  Like a fly caught in a spider’s web she felt trapped underneath it.   She sought to make sense of the look she saw in Shaw’s eyes and was frustrated to see that they looked confused and conflicted. 

Her frustration was back and she let it show on her face which only caused a pained expression to glance across Shaw’s features before she looked away and began clearing the plates.

With Shaw out of the room, Root leaned back with a huff and ran her hands through her hair.  Just as she was about to call this whole thing a lost cause, a thought crossed her mind. 

Root walked back into the kitchen and stood by the doorway. 

“Let’s spar.”

Shaw stopped her cleaning and looked up.  “What?”

“Let’s spar.” 

“Why?”

“Because Samaritan’s out there and I’m not even sure I remember how to fight without a gun in my hand or the machine in my ear.”  She moved closer to Shaw, grabbing her wrist.

“No, why do you want to fight tonight?”  Shaw looked skeptical. 

Root rolled her eyes, “Because, I’m frustrated.  And you’re frustrated.  And we can’t exactly shoot up the backyard every time we’re frustrated.”

Shaw couldn’t help a small smile forming at the thought of their backyard shooting adventures.  “Fine, finish cleaning and I’ll move the couch.”

***

They both circled each other as Shaw rattled off instructions on stance and weak points in the human body.  Root was paying attention but she couldn’t help but let her eyes glance over Shaw’s body more than once, taking in the sight.  They’d both changed into shorts and a tank top but the way Shaw filled out hers, it was extremely distracting. 

When Shaw saw a particularly filthy scan down her body, she got annoyed, lashing out and sending a light but purposeful punch across Root’s cheek.  “Pay attention.”

Root couldn’t help the smirk that lined her features which made Shaw lash out again, but Root blocked the punch.

Hours passed and their punches were no longer light and easy.  They were properly sparring.  Shaw stopping occasionally to provide instruction if she saw a particularly poor technique or issue but for the most part, Shaw was impressed. 

She swiped Root’s legs and watched as she went down hard. Shaw was on her immediately, straddling her hips.

“Now show me how’d you get out of this situation,” Shaw said completely serious, forgetting who she was teaching for a moment. 

Root smirked and grinded her hips up into Shaw’s.  “Who says I want to get out of this situation?”

Shaw growled and sent a punch down towards Root.  Root blocked and bucked her hips, dislodging Shaw slightly, while she grabbed one of her wrist and rolled her to the side.  Now Root was straddling Shaw.

She smiled down sweetly.  “Now I definitely don’t want to get out of this situation.”

Shaw rolled her eyes and stopped fighting.  “Lesson over.”

Root raised an eyebrow, her hands going to Shaw’s shirt.  “Oh so does that mean you want to take this to the next level?”

Shaw expertly rolled Root off and made her way to presumably take a shower.

“Not yet.”

“Yet?” Root called out after her. 

***

Root crawled into bed where a showered Shaw was pretending to sleep next to her. 

“Yet?” She whispered into the darkness.

“Let it go, Root.”

“Okay, I’ll let it go for now.  But I definitely want yet.  Just so you know.”

“Yeah, I know.  Your flirting is as subtle as a hurricane.”

Root was glad Shaw couldn’t see the cheesy smile that crossed her face or hear the way her heart was beating loudly in her chest.  She couldn’t wait for yet. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_[2 days until Christmas]_

“Is it yet, yet?” Root asked cheekily. 

“Root.”

“Worth a shot!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Christmas Eve_

 

Shaw walked in from a last minute grocery store run to see Root and Jack happily playing fetch with a very squeaky toy.  She couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her face when Jack came bounding over tail wagging heartily.   She liked this the most.  Coming home and being greeted by a happy Jack and a smiling Root. 

But it was in the quiet moments that she found herself wondering about Finch and Reese, hell even Fusco.  Wondering if they were okay in their solace or if they were lost in the Samaritan network already. 

She didn’t allow herself to dwell on those thoughts, flashing Root a quick smile as she put down her bag and pet Jack.

“What’s for dinner?” Root asked once Jack had calmed down. 

“Shit.  I didn’t even think about it… we just have food for Christmas.”  Shaw replied.

“So we’re going out.” Root stated, jumping up from the couch and grabbing the keys before Shaw could. 

Root settled into the driver’s seat of their Toyota Camry, one of the cars the Machine delivered the day after they moved in.  (The other was a silver Honda CRV.)  Seems She didn’t want them getting anything flashy and drawing attention to their cover, much to Shaw’s chagrin.

Driving down the main strip, they were becoming more and more discouraged as it appeared most restaurants appeared to be closed for the holiday.  When they reached the end of the strip, their hope was ignited when they saw a small Chinese restaurant open. 

Walking inside, they weren’t surprised to see they were the only patrons in the restaurant.  Smiling awkwardly at the over enthusiastic host, clearly happy to not be alone for the night, they followed him to their seats.  Settling in, they ordered drinks and Shaw ordered food that would feed most of the town. 

Comfortable silence had settled between them before Root broke it, “So is it ‘yet’, yet?”  This was a question that Root had been asking in almost constant succession since Shaw had said that stupid word. 

Shaw rolled her eyes, “What do you think?”

“Yes?” Root asked playfully, despite the spark of hope that clicked on in her chest.

Shaw was feeling playful tonight, maybe it was the Christmas spirit.  Leaning forward, she took one of Root’s hands in her own.  Softly stroking the fingers, “Is that what would you like me to say—yes?”

Root froze, leaning forward too.  “Yes,” She whispered, the spark of hope now a burning, flaring flame.

“Hmmm… I’ll think about it.” Shaw replied cheekily, her smile flirty as she continued to stroke Root’s fingers seductively. 

It was driving Root wild. 

“Coco Puffs and Ms. Congeniality,” A familiar voice from their past interrupted, causing Shaw’s hand to quickly bang back into her side like Root had suddenly caught on fire. 

“Fusco, what the hell are you doing here?” Shaw turned toward the man who was looming over their table.

“How the hell should I know?  I got a call from Glasses saying that there was someone in dire need at this address.  Looked through the window and here you are.” Fusco grabbed a nearby chair and joined them as he saw food was starting to be delivered.

Gesturing toward the waiter, Fusco called out, “Let’s go ahead and put these tables together.”

“Get your own,” Shaw warned as the waiter delivered a plate and silverware to Fusco.  He didn’t heed the advice, digging in immediately.

It wasn’t long after Fusco and Shaw ate their first bites, when Reese and Finch walked in the door and spotted them too. 

“Gangs all here,” Root deadpanned.  Shaw catching the flash of annoyance that filled her features before it was gone, lost behind a mask she hadn’t seen in some time.  “Not that I’m not enjoying the reunion, but why are you here?” She asked looking toward Harry.  

“I’m afraid this isn’t a social visit but a rather precarious one.”  He paused, and Shaw caught the look on Reese’s face, “Your number came up.”  He finished, looking pointedly at Shaw.

Shaw spared a glance toward Root who looked concerned but also frustrated.  _And pissed._   No doubt due to the lack of communication from the machine.  Shaw found herself bringing her shin to rest comfortably against Root’s, trying to provide some measure of comfort as discretely as possible.  When she saw her shoulders relax slightly she looked toward Finch and Reese who were still standing.

“Well.  No one’s shooting at me and I’m starving so I’m going to eat.  Pull up a chair and get your own.”  Shaw demanded, digging into the food that was starting to cool. 

Finch shared a concerned glance with Reese, but Reese just shrugged grabbing a chair and flagging down the waiter.

The group ate and Finch began to explain that he’d been working as a professor at a nearby college and kept getting the same sales call that he couldn’t trace from a different number.  Finally, he figured out that it was a key.  A key to Shaw’s cover name.  He found John and together they immediately came here.  Shaw breathed a sigh of relief when he didn’t reveal Root’s cover name.

When the time came for them to reveal their covers, everyone had a good laugh at Shaw’s cover.  Fusco didn’t stop laughing until Shaw gave him a swift knock to the chest.  She left out the nature of her and Root’s relationship, preferring to avoid that teasing for as long as possible.  When Reese’s detective cover was revealed, Shaw saw red. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!  I’m a fucking school nurse and you’re a goddamn detective.  What the hell Root?” Shaw practically yelled.

Root held up her hands, “I didn’t make the covers.”  Smiling dangerously towards Shaw, “Besides weren’t you just saying a few days ago how you were enjoying the little rascals?”

Shaw’s eyes flashed dangerously but Root wasn’t worried.  

“Root’s an IT nerd!” Shaw shouted to try to get some shame off of her onto Root. 

Finch shrugged, “Seems fitting.”

“Son of a bitch,” Shaw muttered, turning back to her food, the only thing that would never laugh at her.

They finished their meal and agreed to head to the house.  When they arrived and Shaw remembered the Christmas lights that she’d put up a few days prior she wanted to hang herself or stand outside until whoever was trying to kill her, put her out of her misery. 

“Nice lights,” Fusco laughed as she opened the front door.

“Shut it, dough boy.” Shaw answered.   

Just when she thought that her embarrassment couldn’t get any worse, she remembered the inside decorations and Jack.  Jack came bounding towards her, tail wagging happily jumping as if this was the first time they’d seen each other in years.  When he’d gotten his fill, he moved on to the guests, begging to be pet.

This time it was Reese who commented. “Nice guard dog.”

Shaw whipped out her gun and cocked it (although the safety remained on).  The threat easily understood, Reese put his hands up in mock surrender and went around the house to do checks. 

“I’ve already done that multiple times,” Shaw called after him but he ignored her.

Finch went and set up his computers at the kitchen table while Fusco went to the pantry.  Shaw looked around and saw Root and Jack on the couch.  Root had the concerned look back on her face and she knew her mind wasn’t with Jack.  

Coming over, she let her hand fall on Root’s shoulder, her ring on her left hand reflecting the Christmas lights. 

“You okay?” She whispered.

“Do you care?” Root asked coldly making Shaw shrink back.   _What the fuck?_

Before she could reply, Reese came back into the room with a smirk. 

“Nice nursery,” Reese teased.

“Son of a bitch.” Shaw cursed and walked out toward Finch who’d finished getting set up. 

He didn’t provide much solace, asking, “Do you know who would be trying to kill you?”

“Well I can think of an entire organization, but no one recent.” Shaw said he tone clipped and annoyed. 

“What about Root?”

“She’s in the same boat as me.  We’ve been quiet.  Only had one number– a housewife who was dealing drugs.  We handled it.”

“The dealers?”

“No, I’d be surprised.  Didn’t really seem like the revenge type.  More like the afraid type.”

Finch nodded and turned back toward his computer, effectively dismissing her.

She sighed and left the room.  Seeing Root gone from the couch, she went in search of her.  Her search ended when she found her in the master bathroom washing her face.  She closed the master bedroom door softly behind her when she walked in. 

“Hey…” Shaw broke the silence, unsure of what to do. 

Root ignored her, brushing her teeth now, not meeting Shaw’s eyes.

Shaw leaned against the doorframe, waiting.  When Root made a move to walk past her without a word, she snapped. “What the hell, Root?  What’s wrong?”

When she didn’t say anything, instead leveling an angered gaze toward her, she snapped again. “Oh so this is how it is.  The gang’s all here and you hate me?”

“You’re kidding right?” Root gave her an incredulous look.  When she only looked more confused, Root continued.  “You think that because everyone is here that I’m mad at you?”  She met Shaw’s gaze.  “I’m mad at you because you seemed to dismiss me and this life just as quickly as you received it.”

“This life?”  Shaw was mad now.  “This life is a joke, Root.  It’s fake!”

Root reeled back.  “You’re right.”  Raising her hands in defeat, “You’re right.  Everything was fake.”  A new mask that Shaw had never seen slipped onto Root’s face before she grabbed her jacket on the nightstand.  This mask was scary.  Dark.  _Cold._

Before she could open the door, Shaw spoke up, “Not everything.”

Root paused, turning to meet Shaw’s gaze.  It was in Shaw’s eyes that everything was revealed.  Every moment they had traipsed around.  Every innuendo.  It all meant something.   _She felt something._

But before they could do anything about it, Finch was calling for Root and reality rushed back in. The cold mask was gone and Root was giving Shaw’s shoulder a squeeze before she headed downstairs. 

***

Martine lurked outside the house, capturing pictures and sending them immediately to Samaritan headquarters. 

“Sir, I’m sending you the photos now.”  She paused, waiting for a response. 

Greer’s voice came over her earpiece, “Harold Finch.” He said mostly to himself, taking in the photo of the bespectacled man.  “I’m sending you backup.  Stand down until they arrive.  Bring Harold to me. The others are expendable.”

“Yes sir,” Martin replied, a devilish smile on her face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_[Christmas]_

“Well this has been fascinating,” Fusco said watching the clock click past midnight. “This is worse than watching paint dry.”

Reese and Shaw ignored him, going back to cleaning their guns.  Reese paused, catching sight of the ring on Shaw’s finger.  Shaw caught the stare and met his gaze that narrowed just slightly, causing her to square her shoulders almost daring him to say something.  He didn’t, instead just giving a look of indifference and going back to cleaning his gun.  Shaw let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and relaxed slightly, focusing back on her gun.  

She didn’t know why she was still wearing it as it clearly didn’t matter anymore but for some reason she didn’t want to take it off.  _Not yet at least._

Root came in from where she had just finished taking Jack for a walk.  Jack of course went to each person and greeted them happily, stopping by Finch begging to be pet. 

Root looked toward Shaw who met her gaze but her expression didn’t change.  Root didn’t need it to though, she knew those eyes and knew that they could say entire novels in a matter of seconds and right now they were relieved that she was back and unhurt.  _Relieved and happy._  

Smiling slightly, she went to find Finch. 

“Find anything?” She asked, coming to stand behind him.

Finch glanced towards Root, a dark look crossing his face. 

“No, Ms. Groves.”  His eyes glanced toward her hand.  “Or should I say Mrs. Groves?” Smiling broadly. 

“Your Machine has an interesting sense of humor,” Root smiled coyly.   Getting them back on task, “Highway 22 is the fastest way to the house, I’ve already got the cameras loaded up on my laptop.”  She went back to the kitchen where it sat charging, bringing it to the dining room and setting it up near Finch. 

She opened the computer, fingers flying over the keyboard. Within seconds, a split screen of 9 different cameras showed the entrances and exits of the major highways coming in and out of this suburbia hell. 

“Now we just watch and wait…” Root leaned back in her chair, clasping her hands over her belly and staring back at all the different computers they had set up.  There were three of them, including Root’s laptop.  Finch’s were searching through the local camera databases looking for any movement or abnormalities. 

Silence stretched over the pair as they watched cars pass through the cameras field. 

Finch turned his attention to Root.  “You must be feeling very lonely without the Machine in your ear.”  Root visibly tensed, not letting her eyes leave the screen.  “I’m sure Shaw has been helpful.”

Root flicked her eyes towards Finch and then back towards the screen.  She didn’t want to talk about it.  Talk about how lonely it felt.  How hurt she was that She didn’t tell her that Shaw was in danger.   But luckily she didn’t have to, spotting three large black SUV’s flying down the highway. 

“Looks like we have company,” Root said, standing immediately and walking towards the living room where Reese, Fusco, and Shaw sat milling about. “Ready for some action kids?”

“Always,” Shaw whispered, a sadistic smile on her face. 

Reese’s eyes widened at the perceived innuendo, a look that did not go unnoticed by Root or Shaw. 

“Hush,” Shaw said when Root’s smile turned playful. 

“Got any firepower?” Reese asked, changing the subject.

“Thought you’d never ask,” Shaw replied leading him to the upstairs master closet where their arsenal lay.  A few minutes later, Shaw came down with several guns and clips but what really surprised Root was the vest over her shoulder. 

“You got Jack a bullet proof vest?” Root was unable to hide her amusement.

“What, he needs to be protected.” Shaw replied, putting it on a very confused Jack who immediately tried to chew it off.  A quick fierce, “No,” from Shaw and he left it alone. 

Shaw turned her attention away from Jack and towards Root, “You good?” she asked noticing an anxious look cross her eyes. 

“Yeah,” Root smiled towards Shaw.  But Shaw knew that smile, it was the ‘I’m not okay smile, but I’m trying’ smile. One of her least favorite smiles.  She didn’t have time to dwell though, when she caught a peek outside and saw the three SUV’s pulling up. 

“They’re not even hiding.  Wearing fake SWAT vests.” Shaw said angrily. Her eyes went wide when she saw what came next. 

“Everybody get down!”  Shaw jumped on Finch who still sat at his computer, bringing him to the ground just in time. 

Bullets rained over the house, the sound unbearably loud for what seemed like hours but was likely only minutes.  Windows broken, walls riddled with holes, the house was in ruins within seconds.  Their cheery Christmas tree lay in shreds, limbs strewn about.

But then there was silence. 

Shaw urged Finch up out of the dining room and into the kitchen when she heard the distinct sound of a grenade hitting the ground.

“Flash bang!” she yelled.  “Finch cover your eyes and ears!”

Just as Finch put his hands up and covered his ears, the grenade went off. 

Shaw’s ears rang in searing pain but she kept Finch moving low and toward the back where the rest of the gang were waiting.

Shaw let her eyes fly over Root’s body, noticing a nasty bullet hole in her left shoulder.  Fusco was limping but she couldn’t see why.  Reese appeared to be fine, rage in his eyes. 

“Where’s Jack?” Shaw said, her voice almost frantic.  It surprised her.  She was never frantic.  She never panicked.  But right now, she needed to know where her dog was.  _And now._

“Already in the yard, come on.  I have a way out.” Root grabbed her arm, urging her forward.   

Root took the lead, leading them to the back fence just as she heard people entering the house. 

“Ummm Coco Puff’s, I can’t exactly scale a fence with a bullet in my foot.” Fusco whispered. 

Root ignored him, ripping off a few boards that Shaw saw were only being held on by a single nail.  Behind the boards showed a dark forested area that didn’t look to be tracked by people very often.  Jack stood nervously near Shaw, needing reassurance that came in the form of Shaw absently scratching his ears, her other hand holding a gun steady towards the house. 

“After you,” Root replied, holding an arm out like Vanna White.  Fusco the first through, then Reese and Finch. 

Shaw caught Root’s eyes and saw they were alight with something she hadn’t seen in some time.  

“I can hear you.” Root replied and Shaw’s heart dropped.  The machine was talking to her. 

Root clued back in and looked down at her

“Take the boys.  Wade through the trees for a quarter mile and when you get to the clearing, turn right and walk for 6 minutes.” Root said, leashing up Jack.  “Jack and I have another place we need to go first.”

“What?  What are you doing?”

“Shaw, trust me.”

_Shaw._ Shaw went rigid at that name.  She hadn’t called her that in a long time.  That was a name reserved for missions. 

“You’re leaving aren’t you?” Shaw could physically feel the walls building back up in her heart.  Brick by brick. 

“She needs me.”

“You’re bleeding.” Shaw reached out, touching her shoulder softly. 

“It’s just a graze.”

“Guys, are you coming?” Reese called out to them. 

“You need to go,” Root implored.  “We’re running out of time.”

Shaw nodded, the walls completely up now.  She looked toward Jack and realized she barely felt anything, even when he leaned into her legs begging to be pet. 

“I’m sorry.” Root tried, knowing exactly what her leaving with Jack was doing to her.

Shaw didn’t reply.  Nodding once and stepping past the threshold of the fence line. 

Root had a moment to try to think of anything but knew nothing could be said.  Their time was over. This marriage was over.  This life was over. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_[Epilogue – Two weeks later - Pre 4x01]_

 

Shaw’s new phone rang. She’d received it a few days after she’d settled back in New York City under a safe house Finch provided.  It’d been two weeks since Samaritan had tracked her down and thus far the new identity of a perfume, makeup consultant was working.  Although there were several times during the day she’d wished for a shootout.  Anything to dull the boredom.  And the fake cheeriness.

She didn’t recognize the number, but answered it anyway, “Hello?”

“Well don’t you sound cheery for getting off a 12-hour shift?”

_Root._

“What do you want.”  It wasn’t a question, more like a demand. 

“Can’t I just call my best girl?”

“Root.”

“Okay, maybe I was missing you a little bit…” Her tone was a bit too sincere for Shaw’s liking.

“Root.  Seriously why are you calling?”

Silence greeted her.  Shaw listened intently, trying to gather a clue as to where she may be.  She couldn’t help the way she began to pace, the hardwood of her loft apartment cold and hard against her bare feet. 

Finally, she breathed out, annoyed at her own vulnerability, “Are you okay?”

“Awe Sameen, I didn’t know you cared.”

Shaw’s jaw clinched. _Leave it to Root to press any button that she may have into the ground._ “Whatever.”

Silence stretched again, to the point where Shaw was sure Root had hung up. 

“Jack is safe.” Root ventured.

Shaw nodded, but she knew that she couldn’t be seen. “Good.” She finally said.

Shaw began to dig with her toe at a loose board in the hardwood. 

Root spoke again, this time vulnerable and exposed, “It’s been quiet.  Do you think it’s quiet?”

Shaw sighed, eyes clinched tightly at the way her heart was warming and breaking and cold all at once.  Unsure how to feel.  Was she feeling?  Why did she make her feel?  _Why!  Why her?_

Root spoke, clearly embarrassed.  “Of course it’s not quiet.  You’re in New York.  It’s never quiet.”

Shaw cursed under her breath before replying, “It’s been quiet.”

She hated the way her heart was pounding in her chest.  The way goosebumps rose at the sounds of Root’s voice.  _Hated it._

“Do you think…” Root tried but chickened out.

“What Root.” Shaw was annoyed.  She wanted off of this call. 

“Do you think it was going to be ‘yet’ soon?  Would there have ever been a ‘yet’?”

Shaw nearly crushed her phone the way her entire body was tense.  She couldn’t do this.  Couldn’t handle this.

Finally, she spoke, “I don’t know.  Maybe?  No. I don’t know.”  Sighing, “Look I got to go.  The guys are calling.”  _They weren’t._

“Of course.  Goodbye Sameen.”

“Goodbye Root.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Yes I did forget that Fusco doesn't know all about the Machine so let's assume that during that dinner scene he was too distracted by food to really be clued in.... which is probably a distinct possibility.)
> 
> When I originally wrote this installment canon was awesome and kicking ass so I wanted to connect it back into the show and that would serve as the end of the series. But then episode 100 happened... so there is another installment of this series that is it's own "fix-it". Then potentially a fifth and final one that is a total crack fic. 
> 
> Really appreciate the response to this series. It started as something stupid that I wrote after Halloween last year and has been such a fun thing to continue. Hope you enjoy this installment! Thanks again!


End file.
